Not meant to mix
by Twixlett
Summary: Demons and humans aren't meant to mix, but a prince and princess don't seem to care. They bend the rules. The princess in betrothed to a man of the Knights kingdom and runs away with a demon... Hell breaks loose... [DISCONTINUED]


I've been alone for as long as I can remember. It makes you feel all sorts of things. It eats away at you until nothing is left. Killing you. My life was a torture to me, I had nothing left. Nothing. That's why I agreed to this mission. I hoped I would die, that way... The torture would end. I could relax. But it didn't end up like that. No. I ended up falling for a human, one that I was told to stay away from since a child. But I couldn't help myself. The loneliness I had felt seemed to disappear when I saw her. Why does it have to be like this? I know demons and humans aren't meant to mix, but her black, soft cat ears, her cherry-red hair and chocolate brown eyes drew me in. They made me have hope again. I didn't want to die, I wanted her...

**In the human Kingdom **

"DAD!" A red-haired cat girl screamed. She was not happy. Her father, the king, had arranged a marriage for her in hope to join their Kingdom and another. The kingdom the king wanted a strong relationship with was the Kingdom of the Knights. They looked like humans but had the ability to change into warriors. The one she was betrothed to went by the name of Aoyama Masya, aka the Blue Knight. "Daddy! I don't want to marry him!"

"You haven't got a choice. You are my only daughter and he is their kingdoms only son!" The king shouted. He was rarely angry with his daughter. She was his weakness in all fairness but he needed this and she just couldn't see that.

"Why me?! Can't you marry off one of my brothers? Isamu maybe? I mean the Knights have a daughter!"

"But she is not of age!"

"Neither am I! I'm only 14!" The king was dumbfounded. He had forgotten his daughter was still under aged. The prince of knights, however, was of age and had a great liking to his daughter. The king knew she didn't feel the same. Maybe he should give her a chance to get to know the prince? No she wouldn't agree to that, she's hated that guy from day one.

"You have 2 years! Hopefully by then you'll come to your senses!" He walked out of his daughters room and slammed the door behind him. He sighed as his heard his daughters muffled sobs.

"I hate you!" She yelled to the door. Her cat ears laid flat against her head and her tail hung between her legs. She fell onto the bed and cried into her pillow. It was a while later that she still laid there, staring out the window. She hoped that the demon boy she had met would come to see her. You see she met him while in the garden, they talked a little then he left... he 'd come back every now and then. They had grown very close, she knew who he was and he knew who she was. They didn't find it weird at all, just fun that they were breaking the rules. She sighed and sat up, as she did so a dark figure shot past the window, that caught her eye. Slowly she walked towards the window and hung her head out. She passed it off as a bird and headed to two double doors that lead out onto a balcony.

The red-head leant against the railing and sighed. She stared down to the ground where she saw her brothers, they were all happy. The princess had been cut off from them at a young age and wasn't allowed to speak to them. "Why does everything have to be this way?" She mumbled, "all because of my stupid role as princess!" The girl sighed again. Then a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, "I was wondering when you would show up..." She smiled. It was the first time in a while that she smiled.

"Aww, did the pretty kitty miss me?"

"Sort of,I've got a lot of problems..."

"Like what? Ichigo?" The person behind her spun her around. She smiled softly when she saw his face.

"I'm betrothed Kisshu... To that sleazy Blue Knight guy!" Ichigo threw her hands in the air. When they dropped, Kisshu was surprised to see tears in her eyes, " I hate this... All of it... I wanna be like you... Free!"

"Kitty, I'm alone. Not free... I explained this to you... " Kisshu spoke with a soft tone.

"But your parents loved you. They sacrificed themselves because they loved you... My father doesn't love me... He thinks I'm an object he can sell off here, there and everywhere!" The tears started to run down her face, Kisshu pulled her into a hug and she cried into his torso.

"You really think I'm free don't you? I still have duties as a prince you know..."

"I know... And I know I have duties as a princess, but I want to serve them the way you do..." Ichigo's heart started to beat faster. It always did around him. What was this feeling? She could hear the words she wanted to say but they wouldn't leave her mind.

"So you wanna come with me?" Kisshu asked. Ichigo perked up. It was a good idea but it needed more...

"Yeah... But I need to disappear..."

"Run away, leave a note. Don't say where your going and just leave..."

"Okay... Can you come back tonight, about midnight?"

"Sure kitten! Be ready!" Kisshu winked. He jumped off the ground and let his giant wings flap allowing him to hover. He was about to fly off but was caught by Ichigo. He placed his feet back on the ground. Ichigo place her hand on his face and stood on tiptoes. She kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for everything..." She smiled and walked away, back into her room. Kisshu chuckled and blushed then shot up into the air.

Ichigo was now in her room packing a small bag. Once she was finished she placed it in her wardrobe. Everything was finally going to fall into place. Suddenly there was a loud knock at her door. She opened it and saw her close friend Lettuce. Ichigo smiled and left the room with her, not expecting what was at the end of the hall way.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! How you been? Cool! Sorry about not updating any stories lately. I will ASAP I promise. The ones I want to update most should be updated by midnight tonight! As always, I would love to hear your comments so please reveiw and I might get back to you! R&amp;R guys!<strong>

**Peace Nya~!**


End file.
